Fire And Fury
by AwakeAndAliveSpartan
Summary: An explosion tears the team apart and leaves one member dead. Ward believes that the death is all his fault because he wasn't there for her. He never had the chance to tell her how he felt about her. Is it too late, or is there any hope for Grant Ward? (SkyeWard and maybe some Fitzsimmons.)
1. Chapter 1 (Lucy)

**Chapter One (Lucy)**

Ward rushed outside of the Bus at the sound of the explosion. It sounded as though it had occurred not far from the Bus, maybe even a couple of feet. The force of the blast had shaken the plane like a toy and even blew off some of the walling.

Anxious sweat trickled down his forehead. Skye and Fitzsimmons were out there, no telling what had happened to them. Ward approached Coulson, whose face was complete terror. Fitzsimmons was standing nearby.

"What the Hell happened?!" Ward demanded. "What exploded?!"

Coulson shook his head, "I-I don't know. A bomb of some types. I don't know." He was clearly at a loss for words.

Ward scanned the perimeter, "Where the Hell is Skye?!" He looked straight at Coulson, "Where is she?!"

Coulson gulped, "I-I'm sorry Grant, she's gone. Must've got caught in the blast."

Ward's knees buckled and he fell to the ground. "What?" he gasped out. "She's dead?"

Fitzsimmons quickly came over and May came out of the Bus.

"SHIELD backup is on its way." May said.

Coulson nodded and looked back to Ward, "There's no body. We assume that she was incinerated."

"If there isn't a body that means that there is a chance that she is still alive!" Ward snapped. "She has to be alive!"

May looked to the distraught agent, "Grant, give it up. There's no chance that she lived. That was an extremely powerful blast. There's no way at all."

Fitz looked to Coulson, "High range blast, definitely a bomb. Probably high-tech. This was no accident."

Ward looked at Fitz, "Do you mean this all was on purpose?" His voice was weak, every other word cracked.

"Yes." Fitz replied as simply as he could.

Coulson frowned, "Probably some terrorist group or an enemy of SHIELD."

"But why attack us?" Simmons asked.

"We are alone out here with no defenses. Perfect chance to attack." May replied. "Whoever it was had a major advantage."

"Great." Ward mumbled.

Coulson sighed, "Grant, get inside. We'll take care of this. I promise."

Ward got up and turned to Coulson, "And what does that matter?" he asked. "Skye's dead and there's no helping it. And whoever this is won't stop at Skye. They'll probably keep trying to kill us. One by one."

The flash of lights and the sound of engines diverted the team's attention. They looked to see several SHIELD cars pull up. One of the cars' doors opened and Agent Victoria Hand stepped out and walked over to the group.  
"Coulson."

"Hand."

"What is the problem here?" Hand asked.

"Bomb. We don't know by whom, but one of my agents got caught in the blast and was killed." Coulson replied, seeing Ward cringe with grief.

"Any clues so far?"

Coulson shook his head, "None. We don't know what kind of bomb, we don't know who would want to kill us. But one agent is dead."

Hand turned to the field agents that stood behind her, "Spread out." she ordered. "Search for any possible evidence." She turned back to Coulson, "You can go inside, we can handle this from here. I'll let you know when we have found something."

* * *

"Grant, it will be ok." Simmons reassured.

"No it won't!" Ward snapped. "And when will it ever be ok? There is probably killers out there after us. One of us will be next. It could be you, it could be me, it _could be Fitz._"

Simmons blinked at Ward's harsh words, "Coulson said this will all be solved."

"And when is Coulson ever right?!" Ward growled. "And I feel like this is all my fault."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is! The one time I wasn't there for her, she's killed by a bomb. Right near me!" Ward wailed.

"Don't go blaming yourself, Grant. This was something we couldn't stop." Simmons stated. "Don't blame yourself."

"Stop talking!" Ward hissed. "I failed her and _I'm the reason she's dead._"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. This is sort of the pilot for this story. Lots of SkyeWard. Much tradegy, very sorrow. I don't know how this will go, so I hope you will give this a chance. Next chapter: Ward does some snooping of his own and Fitz finds a shocking secret about Ward. Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	2. Chapter 2 (One Day Too Late)

**Chapter Two (One Day Too Late)**

"Grant," Ward turned to see Coulson standing outside his bunk with a look of sympathy etched onto his face.

"What do you want?" Ward's voice was still laced with grief. "Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it."

Coulson took a long, deep breath, "Hand's agents couldn't find a single thing. There was no evidence, no bomb residue. It's like the bomb exploded out of nowhere and then disappeared."

"Taking Skye with it." Ward cut in.

"Unfortunately, yes." Coulson sighed, placing a hand on the outside wall of the bunk. "There is still an investigation going on to find out who could've done this. But there are no clues to who or what."

A muscle twitched in Ward's face and he slid the bunk door shut in Coulson's face.

Coulson blinked and he sighed and turned to go to his office, "I lose one agent to a bomb and I may lose another."

* * *

(Two Hours Later)

Ward peeked out of his bunk to see if anybody was in the lounge. There wasn't. He carefully slid out and listened for talking. It sounded like May and Coulson was talking in Coulson's office. It sounded like Fitz was snoring somewhere. But he didn't hear Simmons.

He wanted to do some snooping himself, but he knew that Coulson wouldn't want him to. This was all against Coulson. There had to be some evidence that the teams missed that signaled that Skye was still alive.

Ward slipped through the lounge without making a sound, and he made it to the cargo hold. He saw that Simmons was in the lab, but she was clearly immersed in some sort of project.

Luckily, the cargo hold door was still open. Coulson's mistake. He darted out into the open and to the sight of the bomb blast.

The ground was charred and a fair sized hole had been blown in the side of the Bus. Several trees looked as though some of their branches had been incinerated.

He crouched to the ground and sifted his hand through the ash, nothing. He hoped some kind of trinket had been dropped by Skye, but there wasn't a single thing anywhere.

Ward started to accept that Skye was long gone. He sat in the ash, not caring that it was ash, and completely lost it.

Fitz yawned and slid out of his bunk. He started towards the lab downstairs, but he tripped over a jacket that was left on the floor. He grumbled and picked the jacket up.

"Ward, don't leave your jacket on the floor of the lounge." Fitz mumbled. "People might trip."

He tossed the jacket to a chair and an object fell out of one of the pockets. It fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Wha' tha' Hell?" Fitz asked, lumbering over to the object. He leaned down and picked it up. It was a small, velvet box.

"Ward, why do you have a box in your jacket pocket?" Fitz opened the box and blinked at what was inside. A lone silver ring sat in the cushioned box.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Ward goes on to investigate on his own. Coulson is worried that Ward may go crazy or something. Fitz finds a ring in Ward's jacket pocket. But why did Ward have a ring? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review. (Tonight's episode. Wha' tha' hail? I still think Coulson is a robot or cyborg or something like that. I cant handle it.) ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	3. Chapter 3 (Should've When You Could've)

**Chapter Three (Should've When You Could've)**

Fitz stared at the ring, "Wha' tha' Hell?" he whispered. "Why did Ward have this?" He closed the box and turned to go to Coulson's office. This was something that Coulson needed to see.

He approached the open door and saw Coulson and May talking. Coulson saw Fitz and waved him in.

"Fitz, what is it?" Coulson asked.

Fitz dropped the box on Coulson's desk, "I found this in Ward's jacket pocket, after I tripped over the jacket."

Coulson shook his head and he opened the box. His eyes widened as he saw the silver ring, "You said this was in Ward's jacket?" he asked.

"Yes." Fitz replied.

Coulson took the ring and held it between his thumb and index finger. He examined it and found an engraving on the inside of the ring. "It says something. It says, '_To Skye, love Grant._'. What is this?"

Fitz quickly snickered at the line. To him it didn't sound like something that Ward would say.

"Leo!" Coulson barked.

"Sorry."

"Like I said, what is this?" Coulson asked.

May looked closely at the ring, "It looks like an engagement ring." she replied. "That's exactly what it is."

Coulson gulped and placed the ring back inside its box. "Do you mean?" he asked.

"This doesn't seem like Ward." Fitz cut in.

May looked at Coulson, "I believe so. I think that Grant was planning to propose."

* * *

Bright sunlight cut its way into a small, rundown shack. Paint peeled off of the boards and dust covered about everything inside. It looked as though it had been abandoned for several years.

A beam of sunlight found its way onto a small bed. Even though the shack seemed to be abandoned, a woman laid asleep beneath the sheets of the old bed.

The woman groaned as the sunlight woke her. She peeled herself from the sheets and placed her feet on the peeling floorboards. She stood and looked around. She was still fully clothed, even though her clothes were somewhat tattered.

She started to panic. She didn't know where she was, and she didn't know how in the world she had gotten there. Her mind was fuzzy, she remembered a deafening boom and then nothing at all. Her memory was black after that.

She rushed to the door and flung it open and ran out into the bright sunlight. She was in a forest, but she didn't know where though.

She didn't take a moment to stop and think. She bolted through the trees, trying to find something that she would recognize. The bright sunlight gleamed off what seemed to be a silver tracking bracelet on her wrist.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Sorry for such the short chapter, I was trying to do this before school because I had a two hour delay. It's revealed that Ward was planning to propose. And who is exactly this woman? And what about Ward? What is he doing now since he cant find anything that signals that Skye is alive? Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	4. Chapter 4 (Would It Matter)

**Chapter Four (Would It Matter)**

Coulson, Fitz, and May walked out into the lounge where they found Simmons.

"Uh, where's Ward?" she asked.

Coulson blinked, "I don't know. I thought he was in here. Last time I saw him he shut himself in his bunk."

May walked over and opened the door to Ward's bunk, he wasn't there. All she saw was a small scrap of paper with some writing scribbled on it. She picked it up and handed it to Coulson.

It read, '_I've left to find Skye. I know you probably think I'm crazy, but I know she's out there alive somewhere. I just have to find her. Don't worry about me, don't even come looking for me, I'll bring Skye back safe and sound. –Ward_'

Coulson frowned and crumpled the scrap in his fist.

"What's wrong?" Simmons asked.

"Ward's left us. He thinks that Skye is still alive out there somewhere. He's trying to find her. He doesn't even want us to come looking for him." Coulson replied.

"Great, Ward abandoned us. What now?" Fitz stated.

"Leopold Fitz!" Simmons exclaimed.

"I told you not to call me that! But it's true, Ward left us. He's probably gone crazy from the trauma."

May looked to Coulson, "What do we do now?" she asked.

"We ignore Ward's order and go looking for him. We don't know the mental state that he's in." Coulson replied. "He could be delusional for all we know. It's best that we go and track him down before he gets hurt."

* * *

The women found an abandoned cabin near where she escaped from. She slipped inside and found that it probably hadn't been used for months. To her relief, edible food and good-fitting clothes were housed inside. She even found a laptop.

She changed into clean clothes and grabbed a bite to eat. She grabbed the laptop and settled down onto the couch. With swift fingers, she accessed a secured SHIELD server from the web and hacked into its mainframe, no firewalls stopped her.

"Now, where are they?" she whispered. She pulled up a debrief report labeled from four days ago with the SHIELD call number 616. She frowned as she read it.

It read, '_01-5-14, 1200 hours: An explosion near a SHIELD Globemaster occurred out of nowhere according to reports by SHIELD agents Phillip Coulson and Victoria Hand. The Globemaster, under leadership of Coulson, was parked in an open field in rural Watershed, North Carolina as Coulson's team was investigating a report of a mysterious entity. _

_At 1200 hours the explosion occurred out of nowhere, leaving no visible residue behind. It is not clear what caused it yet. The explosion clamed the life of one of Coulson's agents. Skye, whose real name is unknown, was reportedly caught in the explosion. She was assumed incinerated in the blast….'_

The woman stopped reading here, she couldn't stand to read anymore. She stared at the report in disbelief, "They think I'm dead?"

* * *

Ward lumbered aimlessly through the dense foliage. He had gone to find Skye, but he was already losing hope. There was no way that Skye could be alive, and he was truly starting to believe that.

Even if she was alive, he didn't know where to look. She could be anywhere by now. There was no telling.

But he kept trudging on, even though it wouldn't really matter if he kept going on or not. He was losing all hope.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. The team finds that Ward has left to try and find Skye. (Yes, Fitz's first name really is Leopold.) A women hacks into SHIELD files on the explosion and is revealed to most likely be Skye. And Ward is losing all hope. Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	5. Chapter 5 (Never Surrender)

**Chapter Five (Never Surrender)**

"He can't be far." Coulson said, looking into the woods. "But we'll go as one group since we don't know what could be out there. For all we know, whoever bombed us is still out there somewhere."

"But how do we know where to look?" Fitz asked. "Ward could be anywhere."

Coulson hesitated for a moment, "Look for anything that signals that Ward has been through there."

"Like what?"

"Leo! Stop asking those kinds of questions!" Simmons exclaimed. "Don't be negative!"

"Sorry."

Coulson sighed, "Just see what you can find."

* * *

Skye quickly closed the laptop, "T-They think I'm dead." She thought to how all of the team must be feeling right now. "God." she whispered. Then she thought to Ward, "Oh, Grant."

She stood, "They still have to be around here. That report said that the Bus was badly damaged. There's no way that it's already been fixed. I can find them."

She turned to face the cabin's door, but she faltered for a bit, "But what do I say to them?" she asked herself. "I can't just come out of nowhere." She thought for a while, "I'll think of something, but I can't stay here forever. This place doesn't smell very good."

Skye took a bag that she found and filled it with food and clothes and took the laptop as well. She was going to find her team, her family, no matter what it took.

* * *

Ward ran through the forest, still running out of hope. His grief clouded his thoughts and movements. He clumsily tripped over roots and logs. He had many scratches and cut from tree branches.

Even though he was hurt, he didn't stop. His mind was focused only on one thing, and that was finding Skye. Nothing else in his mind mattered, only that one thing.

The grief numbed his mind and actions. He didn't pay attention to log that was ahead of him. He tripped over it and fell to the ground with a sickening crunch that came from his ankle.

The pain was immense and he couldn't get up. The pain blurred his vision and his thoughts. A wave of sickness overtook him and he vomited next to him.

His vision blurred again and his consciousness faltered. Blackness danced at the edge of his vision. As the pain overtook him, he whispered one word, "Skye."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Sorry for such a short chapter, I'm kind of short on time I have to get a MRI of my knee soon. Skye goes out to find the team. Ward injures himself in his fog of grief and falls unconscious. I know I am making him seem weak, but it is showing how much he loved Skye. Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	6. Chapter 6 (Everything Goes Black)

**Chapter Six (Everything Goes Black)**

"Have you guys found anything?" Coulson asked, looking at Fitz and Simmons. "Anything at all?"

They both shook their head, "Nothing." Simmons said. "Even the DWARFS didn't pick anything up. We are in the dark."

Coulson cussed, "Great. We don't know where to look and we don't have a way to quicken the search."

May saw that Fitz was in deep thought, "Fitz, what are you thinking about?" she asked. "I hope it's about Ward and not monkeys."

"It's not monkeys!" Fitz exclaimed. "It's not about Ward either. It's about Skye."

Coulson looked to the young agent, "What is it?" he asked.

"I can't believe that we didn't remember this, but didn't Skye have a tracking bracelet on?" Fitz asked. "Wouldn't that have given us some kind of signal or something if something happened to it?"

A look of stupidity etched itself on Coulson's face, "Damn!" he spat. "Why didn't we, I mean me, remember that?"

"The panic of the situation." May said.

Coulson sighed and looked to Fitzsimmons, "You two go back to the Bus and search for the bracelet's signal. That should at least tell us where it's at and we can go from there. Hopefully it can lead us straight to Skye, and maybe Ward."

The two scientists nodded and headed back in the direction of the Bus. Coulson turned to May.

"We'll still search on foot." he said. "They'll let us know if anything pops up."

* * *

Skye scanned the dense foliage of the forest for any kind of sign of the team. So far she hadn't found a single thing. The computer told her that she was in the same area that the Bus was supposed to be in. Either the Bus had already left or the computer was very wrong.

She continued for a couple more minutes and then decided to stop and rest. She took a seat on a flat rock and pulled some food out of the pack she was carrying.

As she took a bite out of a banana, she looked into the trees. "C'mon," she whispered. "You have to be here around here somewhere. I hope you didn't already leave."

Skye threw the banana peel into the woods and decided to sit for a couple more minutes. As she sat in the quiet, an odd sound penetrated the silence. It sounded like disturbed breathing, as though it saw coming from someone who was fighting to take a single breath.

She got up and traced the sound, ever so carefully, to behind a log from a slight drop-off that was only a couple feet from her rock. She slid down the embankment and crunched over to the log.

She gasped when she saw lay behind the log. "Grant?!"

* * *

Ward groaned and barely opened his eyes. He couldn't open them all the way because the pain in his ankle was way too much. Harsh light filtered through his narrowed eyes.

His vision was blurred with the pain but he could make out a figure standing above him. 'Is this Heaven?' he thought in agony. 'Is that an angel?'

He could tell that the figure was woman and had long, brown hair. The pain in his ankle intensified and he grunted before passing out again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Fitz remembers about Skye's bracelet and Coulson feels like an idiot. Skye finds the injured Ward near where she decided to take a break. Ward wakes for a brief moment and sees a silhouette before passing out again. And if you haven't notice yet, the story and chapter titles all come from the names of Skillet songs. So I don't own them and all of the rights go to Skillet. Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	7. Chapter 7 (Salvation)

**Chapter Seven (Salvation)**

Skye carefully tried to prop Ward up against the log. It was hard though, he was pretty heavy. But she finally managed to prop him up without hurting him.

He was hurt, and pretty bad at that. Skye grimaced when she saw that Ward's ankle was bent at a weird angle. Several cuts and scratches littered his arms and face.

"You idiot," she whispered. "Did you do nothing but run into trees?" Skye didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to do for a broken ankle, she'd never had first aid training.

"I can't carry him." she whispered. "I'll have to find help. If he was here, that means that the others aren't far."

She turned to the woods to try and find the rest of the team, but a low, pain-filled groan stopped her. She looked to see that Ward was starting to stir. She rushed over to try and stop him before he tried to get up.

Ward's eyes flickered slowly open. He looked and saw Skye and a confused look formed on his face.

"Well hey there big guy." Skye smiled.

Hope filled his face and he forced a weak smile through the pain, "Skye?" he slurred out. "Am I dead?"

"No, it looks like you just broke your ankle."

"Y-You're not dead." Ward stammered. "B-But how? There was an explosion, and,"

"I don't know." Skye cut in. "I woke up in some abandoned shed place and I ran until a found a cabin that held good food and clothes." she explained. "Then I came to find you guys. Where are the others?"

Ward weakly shook his head, "I-I don't know. I, um, ran off to find you. They don't even know where I am."

Skye sighed, "You idiot, don't do that. Don't go running off by yourself. Look what happened to you." She gestured to his ankle.

Ward didn't respond.

"Now, how are we gonna fix that?" she asked. "You know I can't."

Ward looked to his ankle and then back to Skye, "I can try and tell you what to do." he said. "First," he gulped. "The bone will have to be set back in place and then a rough splint will be made."

* * *

Fitz typed away at a computer trying to pick up the signal of the bracelet. He suddenly hit the computer in frustration, "The damn thing won't work!" he exclaimed.

Simmons sighed, "Then slow down. You're probably typing way too fast and keep entering the wrong stuff."

Fitz grumbled and started to enter the information a little slower.

"If she is alive, she shouldn't be that far." Simmons piped. "Let's hope that she is alive, and not that far."

"She isn't." Fitz said.

Simmons' heart skipped a beat, "She isn't what?"

"I mean that she isn't far from here." Fitz showed Simmons the computer screen. "The computer's picking up a signal."

Simmons rushed over and studied the blinking dot on the screen. "That is what, at least a mile?" she asked.

"I guess."

"Contact Coulson and tell him we have a hit."

* * *

Ward stared at the rudimentary splint surrounding his ankle, "It's not that great, but it will work for now."

"Hey!" Skye exclaimed. "It's my first time!"

Ward laughed, "Hand me the crutches." He pointed to two large sticks that Skye had found to be used for crutches. Skye handed him the crutches and helped him to his feet.

He steadied himself with the sticks and positioned them underneath his arms. As soon as he was ready, he faced Skye, "Now," he said. "Let's go find the others."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. So Ward wakes up and sees that Skye is alive and well and Skye helps to temporarily fix Ward's ankle. Fitzsimmons gets a hit on Skye's location. Ward and Skye are going to find the team. There is probably not much left in this story, I just don't know how to make it last much longer. Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	8. Chapter 8 (Hero)

**Chapter Eight (Hero)**

Coulson's ear comm. buzzed and he answered it. "Simmons, what did you find?" he asked. "Is there anything yet?"

"We've located the position of her bracelet!" Simmons exclaimed. "And it's moving! It's on the move!"

Coulson's heart skipped a beat, "What? Did you say _on the move_?"

"Yes! But it's kind of, how do I put it, sloppy, uh, non-directional. It's moving all over the place. But it's near here."

"Like it's lost. Skye could be lost." Coulson finished. "So Skye could just be lost. Keep tracking her. Hopefully we can find her."

Coulson cut the communication with Simmons and turned to May, "She's somewhere near here. We just have to look."

* * *

Ward huffed and stopped where he was, "Can we rest for a minute?"

Skye smiled at him, "You're meaning that _you of all people _want to take a break?" she joked.

"Shut it." Ward growled as he plopped down onto a rock. "You're not the one with a broken ankle and crutches. It's hard to get around on these things with ease. It works up a sweat."

"I'd just never thought that you would get tired."

"And there is still a lot of pain."

"Still,"

"Just drop it."

Skye sighed, "Do you even know where the Bus is at?" she asked. "It feels like we've been walking around in a big circle."

"I have a general idea," Ward said. "But I really didn't pay attention before I passed out. I was in a daze, I didn't know where I was and where I was going."

"Great, the man doesn't ask for directions."

"And how am I going to ask for directions?" Ward said sarcastically. "Should we just ask the nearest tree? Or how about that bush over there?"

"Never mind." Skye grumbled.

"Look, I basically know where it's at. Just stick with me and we'll be there eventually." Ward said.

"Emphasis on eventually."

"Stop complaining!" Ward exclaimed. "Do you want to get back or not?"

"I want to get back." Skye mumbled.

Ward smiled and got up from the rock, using the crutches to steady himself, "Good, then let's continue."

* * *

"It's still moving." Fitz stated. "And it's very close to Coulson and May's location."

"Good." Simmons said. She turned to Fitz, "Do you think it's actually Skye?" she asked. "Do you really think she's alive?"

Fitz shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I want to think that she's alive, but you saw the explosion, Jemma. I don't think no one could have survived that."

"I just hope that she's still alive." Simmons said with a sigh. "She just cannot be gone like that."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Short chapter this time and probably not that much left in the story. Coulson and May keep searching. Ward gets Skye to keep going. Fitz still doubts that Simmons is alive. Marvel's Agents of SHIELD will return in a chapter. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	9. Chapter 9 (Awake and Alive)

**Chapter Nine (Awake and Alive)**

Coulson and May still wandered through the seemingly endless foliage of the forest. They still hadn't found any clue of Skye or Ward and they were getting tired of going in circles.

"Coulson, we are just going around in circles." May said. "There aren't any clues around here, we should just go back to the Bus before we get lost ourselves."

Coulson ignored her and kept on going. He didn't want to give up, not quite yet. He still believe that both Skye and Ward were somewhere out in the wilderness. He still wanted to keep looking.

May sighed seeing that Coulson wasn't going to listen to her. She knew he wouldn't, this little mission meant just too much to him. She kept following Coulson.

It was probably at least fifteen minutes until a rustle in the foliage caused both Coulson and May to whip their guns out and point it at the tree line. Their guns stayed trained at the tall oak trees.

"Show yourself!" Coulson yelled.

May lowered her voice to a whisper, "It may just be an animal."

"You don't know." Coulson hissed. "It could be whoever is responsible for blowing up the plane."

* * *

Skye and Ward froze as they heard shouting come from the other side of the dense foliage.

"Show yourself!" the voice yelled.

"What do we do?" Skye whispered.

"Stay as still as possible." Ward whispered back. "Don't move an inch. If we don't move, whoever that is will hopefully pass on. It's probably just a hunter."

Several seconds later the voice yelled again, "Reveal yourselves! We are both armed!"

Skye frowned, "Wait a minute. That sounds like Coulson!" she whispered.

"No, it can't be." Ward retorted quietly. "I don't think it is."

"Come out or," the voice faded to a whisper.

Ward pinched his lips together, "Yeah, that's Coulson."

"So we're saved?" Skye asked. "What do we do? Do we just walk out into the clearing?"

"And give Coulson a heart attack? I don't think so." Ward replied.

"That's the only way we can say that we're alive, Grant." Skye stated. "What else are we going to do?"

"But I don't think," But Ward spoke too late, Skye had already pushed past the trees. He sighed, "Fine then, have it your way." He then followed Skye out into the clearing.

* * *

The trees rustled even more and Coulson kept his gun trained on the trees. Two figures suddenly emerged from the leaves and into the clearing.

Coulson and May both lowered their guns, "Oh my God." Coulson whispered. "Skye and Ward."

"They're alive." May stated. "They're alive."

Coulson walked up to them, "Skye, Ward." he said. "Good to see you alive."

"Maybe not fully well though." Skye said, gesturing to the makeshift crutches and splint on Ward. "He had a little accident."

Ward glared at Skye, "Don't call it an accident."

"That's what it was."

"I fell over a log."

"And broke your ankle and you were unconscious."

"Don't say it like that!"

Coulson sighed, "That's enough you two. C'mon, let's get you two clean up. And Ward, you are going to let Simmons look at your ankle if you like it or not."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. Sorry for the wait on this one, I haven't felt like writing this in a while. Nice to have a story where Skye is alright. (Mention to MAoS 1X13 TRACKS.) One chapter left and it will probably be romantic, and I am not the romantic type. Keep reading and please review! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	10. Chapter 10 (Believe)

**Chapter Ten (Believe) **

Coulson and May led Skye and Ward back to the Bus. It was a slow trip mostly because Ward was on crutches and because Coulson had forgotten slightly where the Bus was at. But eventually they arrived back at the plane.

"I can't believe that you didn't remember where the Bus was parked at, Coulson." Ward retorted. "That doesn't seem like you."

Coulson shot a glare at the injured agent, "Don't go complaining about me. I mostly forgot where the Bus was at because we went in circles trying to find you two."

They went up the cargo ramp into the hold where a surprised Fitzsimmons met them.

Simmons took Skye in a hug, "You're alive!" she exclaimed. "Thank goodness!"

Skye brushed Simmons off, "Yeah, nice to see you too" She then smiled at Fitz, who couldn't believe what was going on.

Simmons turned her attention to Ward, "You're hurt!" she exclaimed. "And who did this splint?"

Ward motioned over to Skye, "Skye did."

"It's not that bad!" Skye yelled. "I don't know first aid!"

Simmons smiled, "It's not bad, but it's not great." she said. She motioned towards the lab, "Let's get a proper splint and crutches on that."

"Of course she wants to perform some medical task." Fitz said, coming over to Skye. "Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too, Leopold." Skye said with a smile.

"Don't call me that."

"Fitz, your name is Leopold?" Ward called from the lab.

"No, no it's not." Fitz said, shaking his head. "It's certainly not that."

"Alright Leopold."

Skye and Coulson laughed.

Coulson turned to Skye, "Let's go upstairs. You can get cleaned up while you wait for Ward."

* * *

(An Hour Later)

Coulson stopped Ward in the hallway, "Grant, we found this. I thought you might want it back." He handed Ward the small, velvet, ring box that they found a while back.

Ward became flustered, "T-Thanks." he stammered.

Coulson smiled, "Don't be embarrassed about it. Go ahead, ask her. I think that it's a good time to."

Ward faintly smiled, "And this is coming from you."

"But you're the robot."

"No I'm not."

"Go ahead, Grant. She's in there with Fitzsimmons and May. You don't have to be afraid."

"But," Ward began.

"But nothing. Suck it up and be a man." Coulson cut in.

Ward blinked at Coulson's statement and sighed. He gripped the box in his hand, took a deep breath, and walked out into the lounge and over to Skye who was sitting on the couch.

Skye looked up at Ward and smiled, "At least you're in a proper splint this time." she said. "Cuz' mine wasn't good enough."

"I said it wasn't that bad." Simmons said. "It was decent."

"Yeah, that."

"I- I have something to give you." Ward said, trying not to seem extremely embarrassed.

"What is it?"

Ward slowly handed the ring box over to Skye.

Skye took it in her hands and opened it to see the ring. Her heart skipped a couple of beats. She slowly took the ring out and looked at it. On the inside of the ring was engraved '_To Skye, Love Grant._'

She blinked at it, blushing. "Grant is this? Are you?" she asked, extremely flustered. "Is this a proposal?"

Ward's face turned fifty shades of red, "Yes, it is."

"Well in that case," Skye jumped up from the couch and flung her arms around Ward. "Yes." She planted a passionate kiss onto Ward's lips and he fell in line with it.

Coulson coughed quietly after a while to calm things down.

Skye looked at Coulson, "Oh," She blushed. "Sorry."

"That's ok." Coulson replied. "You kind of took it a little far."

Ward stood there blushing and still clearly completely flustered.

"The robot does have feelings." Fitz commented.

Ward's blush quickly turned into a glare and Fitz hid behind Simmons.

Coulson strided towards the small kitchen, "C'mon, let's celebrate!" he exclaimed, pulling out a bottle of what seemed to be wine.

Fitzsimmons quickly went over and May started to but stopped by Ward and Skye.

"Congratulations you two." she said and continued over to the kitchen.

Ward and Skye stayed in place for a while.

Ward slipped the ring onto Skye's ring finger, "Yeah, Skye _Ward_. That does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does." Skye smiled.

Coulson called over, "Hey you two lovebirds, are you coming or not?"

"Yeah." Ward replied. "C'mon before Coulson yells again."

Skye smiled and the two went over to the Bus' kitchen to start their new life, _together._

_END_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own AoS, Marvel does. I admit I really didn't know how to do this chapter. I'm not all for the romantic stuff but I tried as hard as I could. I hoped you enjoyed this short story (it's hard for me to write long ones). Please review!~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


End file.
